


Right-Hand Man

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Gags, Light Bondage, no comment tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Hanamaru is Dia's assistant. And, okay, maybe a little more.





	Right-Hand Man

**Author's Note:**

> in the same AU as of cuffs and cubicles
> 
> also the google docs title for this was "blah blah theyre probably going to fuck on a desk or something" and guess what! they do.

“Kunikida-san, I’m out of coffee.”

 

Dia didn’t even look up from the stack of papers before her, lifting her empty mug listlessly. Hanamaru abandoned her own cache to take Dia’s mug from her manicured hands, standing up. “Black, zura?”

 

Once again, Dia’s response was scarce; just a little nod that Hanamaru might have missed, if she hadn’t been staring at Dia’s face so intently. Hanamaru flashed Dia a smile, then backed out of her office. Dia was so stunning, even if she was looking at proposals with tired, dead eyes. The least Hanamaru could do for her was refill her coffee. After all, that was a part of her job. 

 

Hanamaru was always pretty good with money, so when her friend Yoshiko told her that her company’s finance department was hiring, she jumped at the opportunity (even though the high-tech products they sold were beyond her understanding). However, she wasn’t crunching numbers or studying statistics like she thought she would be. Instead, after only a month of working there, she was promoted to Dia’s assistant. It was a job that she took reluctantly; although there was a hefty pay raise, she had heard...some less than savory things about Dia Kurosawa. Miraculously, they all turned out to be untrue. Although she could be a little standoffish, or unintentionally aggressive, she was kind. And quite beautiful, Hanamaru might add. Sometimes, it was all she could do not to stare at Dia and her perfectly-pressed blazers and slacks, or her inky black hair pulled into a bun, or the tiniest upturn of her lips when she got a good deal for their latest products. Dia was a powerhouse. An unbelievably sexy powerhouse.

 

As Hanamaru walked into the break room and grabbed the coffeepot, she sighed a little.  _ I wish other people could see that, too. But then again, she says that she doesn’t even care if the people beneath her like her, as long as they respect her...can they respect her without even liking her? I guess I trust her opinion, though. She’s hardly ever wrong- _

 

“Maru-chan, your cup runneth over,” a shrill voice sing-songed.

 

Hanamaru jumped, putting the coffee pot down and looking over at the fridge, where the voice had came from. Kanan Matsuura was pulling a soda out of it, laughter on her lips, and Mari Ohara was snickering next to her and holding a cup of yogurt. Sure enough, the mug was filled to the very brim. Her thoughts must have distracted her far too much. She wouldn’t be able to carry it back like that... “P-please stop laughing, zura,” Hanamaru said. “This is not very funny!” She was trying to channel Dia a little bit; after all, Dia was always saying that she could stand to be a little more assertive.

 

However, Mari and Kanan only laughed harder. No wonder Dia was always scolding them. Mari was a goofball and Kanan was a slacker. “Holy crap,” Kanan wheezed, swiping tears from her eyes. “Doesn’t she sound  _ just _ like Kurosawa-san?”

 

Mari gasped. “I was about to say that! She totally does! It’s kind of cute. Not surprising, though...of course Kurosawa-san rubbed off on her, if they’re always together.”

 

“I know, right? Joined at the hip.”

 

Hanamaru tried to stop herself from blushing. “Well, I  _ am _ her assistant!”

 

“More like her lapdog. That coffee’s for her, isn’t it?” Kanan said, pointing at the mug. Hanamaru didn’t move her hand for fear of spilling it.

 

“Well, you two have gotten coffee for each other before, right? It’s just a nice thing to do. And I’m  _ not _ her lapdog, zura,” Hanamaru shot back. They were always calling her Dia’s lapdog...Mari had even barked at her once.

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Kanan said. Mari didn’t seem very sorry, but at least Kanan was. “Really, I think it’s cute that you two are so close. I don’t know how you tolerate her, but...whatever floats your boat.” Kanan cracked her soda open then walked out, giving Hanamaru a pat on the head as she passed.

 

“Mm-hm, what Kanan-chan said,” Mari added. She finished off her yogurt and tossed it in the trash, following after Kanan. “Hey, put in a good word for me, alright? A pay raise never hurts.”

 

That got a little smile from Hanamaru. They were both slackers, sure, but they were entertaining, at least. Once they left out, Hanamaru looked at the coffee. What was she to do? She looked over at the counter; no straws, so she couldn’t just sip a little of it. And the mug was a bright, clean white; what if she poured some out and it stained the mug? It was surely a stupid thing to consider, but Dia could be so anal about things like that. Hanamaru exhaled deeply. There was only one solution.

 

Looking around to make sure nobody else was entering the break room, Hanamaru lifted the mug a little while craning her neck down to the cup, meeting it halfway. She took a big gulp, shuddering at the bitter taste. She slammed the mug down and gagged. How did Dia drink that garbage?! She ran over to the fridge and took one of Kanan’s sodas out, ripping the sticky note with her name off and whispering an apology. She’d buy one from the vending machine later to replace it, she decided, before chugging it mercilessly.

 

She looked down at the mug. Thankfully, the coffee had been brought down to a reasonable level. Hanamaru sighed in relief, then picked it up and rushed back to Dia’s office. Hopefully, she hadn’t taken too long...

 

Dia didn’t seem to notice, taking the mug and nodding at Hanamaru as thanks. Hanamaru sat back down in her swivel chair, trying to help Dia sort out her papers; she had a proposal due soon, and Hanamaru was helping her get it organized. Just as Hanamaru was about to get back to work, she heard an amused sound from Dia’s direction. She looked up, eyes wide; that was something she didn’t hear often. “Kunikida-san...are you wearing pink lipstick?”

 

Hanamaru blinked hard. Odd question. “Y-yes, a little bit...why, zura?”

 

“Well, it’s on my mug.”

 

Hanamaru went pale. She hadn’t even thought of that! Oh no, oh no, oh no... “Y-you see, Kurosawa-san, it’s a funny story, um...I-I was pouring your coffee, right? But I poured too much, zura! And there were no straws, so I couldn’t just sip some, a-and I was thinking that I could just pour a little out into the sink, but then it’d stain the side of the mug-”

 

“Or...you could have just grabbed a wet napkin, and wiped it off. Then it wouldn’t have stained, yes?”

 

“...I didn’t think of that...s-sorry...”

 

“Oh? You didn’t? Or did you just want an indirect kiss from me so badly? It’s not good to lie, you know.”

 

Goodness, she hadn’t thought of that, either! It  _ was _ an indirect kiss! Hanamaru had to force herself not to go dizzy. Dia’s lips had been on that mug.  _ Her _ lips had been on that mug. And to make matters worse, Dia stared at Hanamaru over the rim of her mug,  _ as she lifted it to her lips and took a sip. _ “U-uh...no, it’s not like that, I promise, zura...”

 

It was obvious that Dia was teasing, but it was so unexpected from the steely-eyed Dia Kurosawa! And it was doing things to Hanamaru that she was afraid to admit. However, it seemed like she didn’t have to. Like a tiger on the prowl, Dia had found Hanamaru’s weak spot, and she was ready to pounce on it. “You say that, and yet, your face and tone of voice betray you. Why are you so nervous, if you’ve done nothing wrong?”

 

“Because, um, I...” Hanamaru clasped her hands in her lap and looked down, squeezing her legs together. Something about the way Dia was talking to her, and something about the way her lips were beginning to tingle with excitement...it was eerily pleasurable. “Sorry, zura,” Maru finished lamely.

 

Dia sat the mug down, then stood up, taking her hair out of its tie. Hanamaru flicked her eyes up before looking back down, trying not to squirm. Yes, she was  _ definitely _ turned on, and she wasn’t sure how long she could stand to be in the same room with Dia without jumping her bones. “You’re not being a very good assistant, Kunikida-san. Lying to me, messing up my coffee...” Dia walked around the back of Hanamaru’s chair, and Hanamaru closed her eyes. She jumped when she felt the warmth of Dia’s hands on her shoulders. The feeling in her gut was only getting stronger. “Don’t you think you should apologize a little more honestly?”

 

“Yes, you’re right, Kurosawa-san, I’m...very sorry, zura,” Hanamaru said, her voice trembling. Dia’s hands moved from her shoulders and pulled her hair away from her face, exposing her neck to the chilled air of the office. The desk phone rang, and while Dia’s hands stalled for a second, she made no move to answer it. “Sh-should I get the-”

 

“I’m wondering if your words are sincere. Perhaps, if it was a kiss that you wanted so bad, then you can apologize to me in other ways,” Dia said lowly, ignoring Hanamaru’s words. 

 

What did that mean?! What other way could she possibly...oh.  _ Oh. _ “I’ll do anything to make it up to you, Kurosawa-san,” Hanamaru said, trying not to give away how aroused she was. However, the breathless chuckle from behind her told her she had been found out. The phone stopped ringing, and Hanamaru wondered if Dia could hear her heart pounding.

 

“Would you, now? Perhaps you  _ are _ my little lapdog,” Dia teased. 

 

Hanamaru’s eyes shot open. “Y-you’ve heard people saying that?! How embarrassing, zura...”

 

“Embarrassing? Why is that? Who cares if others call you my lapdog, or a suck-up, or whatever else? They’re not wrong, and that’s not bad.” Hanamaru looked down, and saw that Dia’s hands were slipping to the front of her body...to her chest. Hanamaru watched as the buttons came undone and her yellow, lacy bra was exposed. Every brush of Dia’s hands against her skin only made her more excited. “And you’re such a good little lapdog, too...I’m quite appreciative of you, you know.” Impatient, Hanamaru frantically undid the last three buttons herself, earning her a chuckle from Dia. Dia let the shirt fall to the floor, and Hanamaru bit her lip. “So what, I have to put you in your place every now and then? You’re still my right-hand man.” Somehow, the warmth in Hanamaru’s heart that came from that statement was almost as strong as the warmth between her legs...almost. “But, that’s enough praise. I think you should start apologizing to me properly, now.”

 

Dia’s hands left Hanamaru’s body, and turned the chair around. Hanamaru let out a little squeak when she found out what was waiting for her; there was a rather prominent tent in the front of Dia’s black slacks, right in front of her face and begging for attention. Hanamaru swallowed hard, looking up at Dia quickly before wrapping her hand around Dia’s erection through her pants. Even that seemed to get a reaction, however small. Dia exhaled softly and started to stroke Hanamaru’s hair. “Like this, right?”

 

“That’s good...but I think I need a little more than that. After all, if you were so eager to steal that indirect kiss from me, I think there’s a lot more you can do with your mouth, yes?”

 

Hanamaru almost pointed out that the indirect kiss was a  _ complete _ accident, but it was certainly a moot point by then. Besides, she had some apologizing to do. “Y-yes, zura,” Hanamaru agreed, her face heating up. Hanamaru skillfully (almost  _ too _ skillfully) undid Dia’s pants and pulled her underwear aside, exposing her shaft fully. Hanamaru was a little bit intimidated, but she had no time to be, with the way Dia was gently pushing on the back of her head. Hanamaru shut her eyes and opened her mouth, taking the head of Dia’s cock into her mouth. Dia was thick and hot, halfway to driving Hanamaru crazy. Dia mumbled something unintelligible, possibly a plea, before thrusting her hips forward and pushing Hanamaru closer. Hanamaru choked a little bit, but quickly adjusted, placing her hands on Dia’s hips to brace herself.

 

Dia pulled away just a second later, panting lightly. “Are you alright?”

 

Somehow, just the fact that Dia asked that made Hanamaru want to squeal happily. “Yes, I’m fine, zura. That...that was fine. Please, more.”

 

Hanamaru’s voice had come out more lusty and desperate than she had intended, but she didn’t even care. She craved more of Dia’s body, more of her taste. She hadn’t even realized how much she  _ wanted _ Dia to be forceful with her...to use her. If that made her a lapdog, then she wasn’t sure that she cared. As if on cue, Dia grabbed a fistful of Hanamaru’s hair and put the head of her shaft to her lips. Hanamaru eagerly moved her head forward, relishing the taste of Dia. Once again, Dia shoved her cock all of the way to the back of Hanamaru’s throat, but that time, she didn’t falter. She quickly started to fuck Hanamaru’s face, panting audibly. Both of her hands were wound in Hanamaru’s hair, holding her still.

 

Despite the fact that Dia seemed to be just fine using her mouth, Hanamaru still tried to be as active as possible, pressing her tongue against the underside of Dia’s shaft and sucking hard. Whether Dia was pleased by it or not, Hanamaru couldn’t tell, but the fast thrust of her hips told Maru that she was doing  _ something _ right. When Hanamaru looked up at Dia’s face with wide, loving eyes, Dia gasped softly and buried herself in the back of Hanamaru’s throat, holding herself there before pulling back again. Dia’s erection left Hanamaru’s mouth, and Hanamaru inspected it curiously; it was glistening, covered with her saliva.

 

“Pick up the blouse,” Dia barked. Hanamaru was a little disappointed by the fact that Dia wasn’t in her mouth anymore, but she lifted her discarded blouse off of the floor and handed it to Dia. Dia crumpled it slightly so that it was a long line of fabric, then tied Hanamaru’s wrists together with it. Hanamaru tested it; she was sure that it would give with a little bit of force, but it was quite snug. She had never been tied up before... “There we go,” Dia cooed, petting Hanamaru’s hair before gripping it tightly again. “Do you want me inside of your mouth again?”

 

“Yes, please,” Hanamaru said. Dia’s cock slid back into Hanamaru’s mouth, and Hanamaru nearly hollowed her cheeks sucking on it. Hanamaru gurgled a little bit, and Dia gripped her tighter, so Hanamaru started to moan and whine against her, still sucking hard. Dia seemed to like it when she was more vocal, and Hanamaru didn’t mind putting out a little. 

 

“Very good...that’s very good, Kunikida-san!” Dia’s vibrant praise only made Hanamaru suck harder, faster, eager to do her best. Once again, she pushed in as far as she would go, holding Hanamaru’s head down. Trying to breathe through her nose, still whimpering lightly, Hanamaru continued to suck Dia off, cherishing every little noise that Dia made. Suddenly, Dia pulled away again, breathing hard. “Come on, get up on the desk.”

 

Much to Hanamaru’s surprise, Dia shoved everything off of the desk, coffee included (Hanamaru would probably be the one to try and clean that up later). Dia helped Hanamaru onto the desk placing her so that she was face-down, ass-up, her hands still bound behind her. Dia flipped her skirt up, then not-so gently took her panties off. Hanamaru bit her lip, wondering if Dia would notice how wet she was. If she did, she didn’t comment on it, instead walking around to Hanamaru’s face. The smile she had on was quite menacing, and she was still holding Hanamaru’s underwear... “Kurosawa-san, what do you plan on doing next?”

 

“It’d be rather frustrating for both of us should we be interrupted,” Dia explained, balling Hanamaru’s underwear up. Anticipating Dia’s next move, Hanamaru opened her mouth, and Dia nodded approvingly before stuffing Hanamaru’s mouth with them. “I have to keep you quiet, right?”

 

Hanamaru nodded and gave a little “mm-hm”, and Dia licked her lips before getting up on the desk behind Hanamaru. Hanamaru let her eyes slip shut, trying to prepare herself for Dia’s entry; after all, Dia was rather sizeable, and Hanamaru was quite sure that she’d be getting a solid plowing. Dia didn’t seem like the type to be too gentle.

 

Sure enough, Dia didn’t give Hanamaru a second to rest. As soon as she was properly positioned, she forced herself in with one thrust, letting out a choked groan as she did so. Hanamaru shrieked into the gag, her whole body trembling. There were so many sensations taking over her body at once. It was all too overwhelming, but even as she thought that, she was still releasing muffled screams of “more”. She didn’t have to ask twice. Dia hunched over her, placing her hands on the desk by Hanamaru’s head. 

 

Dia’s hips started to move, slowly, but each thrust was powerful and left Hanamaru desperately trying to regain her bearings. Dia was enjoying it as well, her fingers curling against the desk. Hanamaru’s walls were just barely adjusting to the impressive girth of Dia’s dick, so she could only imagine how snug she felt around Dia. Dia’s hands shakily left the desk as she steadied herself on her knees. Hanamaru felt the front hooks of her bra being undone, exposing her milky breasts and stiff nipples. Dia moved her hips a little faster, greedily pawing at Hanamaru’s tits. The combined increase in stimulation made Hanamaru writhe across the desk, which resulted in Dia chuckling breathlessly.

 

“Are you sensitive here, Kunikida-san?” Dia gave Hanamaru’s nipples a cruel squeeze, and Hanamaru nodded quickly, weakly pushing her hips back onto Dia’s. “I thought you’d be. Although, I have to admit...I like you a little more back here.” One of Dia’s hands left Hanamaru’s breasts. Hanamaru was confused, but she came to her senses when she felt Dia’s hand rear back and come down hard on her ass, causing her to scream.  _ Who knew Kurosawa-san was so...lewd? _ Not that she was complaining... “You liked that too, right? Maybe you’re a better assistant than I thought.”

 

Even in the heat of the situation, Hanamaru still felt herself become sufficiently cocky at Dia complimenting her. As soon as she was starting to feel a little smug, Dia placed both of her hands back on Hanamaru’s breasts and started to play with her nipples again. Her cock started to move in and out faster and faster, but she was just as rough as she was when she started, slamming into Hanamaru with each thrust.

 

Hanamaru was drooling into the gag by then, unintelligibly begging Dia to fuck her harder, please her more. She had had many a fantasy about Dia, but none of them even came close to what she was receiving; still she craved more. She wanted Dia to hit her again, she wanted Dia to drive her crazy in the best way possible. Dia was just as hungry as her, gripping her bosom hard and fucking her even harder. Their combined love juices were no doubt soiling the desk by then. Hanamaru could feel it running down her legs. With her bra haphazardly opened and drool running down the side of her face, along with her own quim soiling her skin, Hanamaru felt so wonderfully sloppy.

 

With one last squeeze, Dia released Hanamaru’s tits and grabbed her hips instead, pulling her close as she hammered away at her passage. Hanamaru’s legs were shaking. Thankfully, Dia was holding her tight, keeping her close as she so selfishly took what she desired. “Oh, Hanamaru-san,” Dia wailed, her thrusts slowing. Hanamaru felt the sudden urge to rub her clit, turned on by the sound of Dia using her given name. “God, you’re just as amazing as I thought you’d be.”

 

Those words made Hanamaru shudder in Dia’s grip. How long had Dia been thinking about fucking her? Ever since she got promoted? Before that, maybe? In an off-hand thought, Hanamaru imagined Dia sitting at her desk, her dick in her hand, stroking herself fast to the thought of being in the very same position that she was fucking Hanamaru in then, before jerking her hips hard, throwing her head back and splattering come all over the underside of her deskー

 

Hanamaru’s loud screams were muffled by her own panties, but they could still certainly be heard. She had never climaxed so powerfully, her whole body taken over by tremors as she nearly melted into the desk. Her walls tightened around Dia’s cock, and Dia started pounding her faster, even going so far as to pull Hanamaru up by her hair. That angle allowed Dia to brutally assault Hanamaru’s sensitive sweet spot, her shouts growing louder. She almost wanted to ask Dia for a moment to rest, but at the same time, the ecstasy that Dia was bringing her was too good to turn down.

 

Still quaking from her orgasm, Dia released Hanamaru, letting her slump forward to the desk. Hanamaru weakly clenched her fists in their binds, unable to do anything but lay there and try to keep up with Dia’s frantic thrusts. Hanamaru was still babbling pleas into her gag, although shakily and almost inaudibly.

 

“That quickly, hmm? You must have been wanting me for a while,” Dia boasted. She certainly wasn’t wrong. Much to Hanamaru’s surprise, Dia reached forward and removed the soaked gag from her mouth, throwing it to the floor. “That’s it. Moan some more for me.”

 

“Please, K-Kuro...Kuro...” Hanamaru couldn’t even finish her sentence; Dia mumbled something incomprehensible but undoubtedly filthy, leaning forward again. Instead of grabbing Hanamaru’s breasts again, she covetously wrapped her arms around Hanamaru’s midsection, her chest pressed against Hanamaru’s bare back and Hanamaru’s bound hands trapped between them. 

 

“You’re perfect like this,” Dia confessed, her lips right next to Hanamaru’s ear. Her whole body was sensitive. Even the feeling of Dia’s breath on her skin made her crave more. “So worn out and well-fucked, but still begging for more. You want more, don’t you?”

 

Hanamaru could barely move her mouth. Dia was right; she  _ was _ well-fucked. “Yes, please,” she forced out. As much as she wanted to tell Dia of all her depraved fantasies and get the dream sex she had always craved, she could do little more than get whatever Dia gave her.

 

Dia didn’t even bother replying, squeezing Hanamaru tighter and speeding up even more. The gag wasn’t even necessary. Hanamaru was so exhausted and so needy that she couldn’t even muster the energy to cry out in pleasure anymore. 

 

Although Dia’s thrusts were fast, they were starting to grow weaker and more disarrayed. Even Dia’s breaths were choppy and tentative. It was actually quite entertaining (and arousing) to see and feel Dia falling apart. “Is it safe for me to finish inside?”

 

Hanamaru was so wrecked that she could hardly comprehend what Dia was asking her, but she came to her senses and nodded. She wanted to explain that she was on birth control...however, she just had to hope that her silent, exhausted response would suffice. Apparently, it did, because Dia just hummed in acknowledgement and started to really take over, remorselessly plunging into Hanamaru’s pussy over and over again. Her silent, erratic noises of excitement became louder and more pronounced, mixed in with cries of Hanamaru’s name. Hanamaru was so impatient; she could hardly wait to feel Dia’s seed flooding her walls and marking her.

 

She didn’t have to wait long. Dia let out a cute, almost outlandishly high squeal of Hanamaru’s name before burying herself in Hanamaru, balls-deep, shooting her load inside as far as it would go. Hanamaru had never been filled like that, but it felt amazing, especially with Dia pressed against her and moaning airily. It seemed like the stream was non-stop. Hanamaru felt a little bit flattered that Dia had so much to give her...

 

Eventually, Hanamaru felt the flood of warmth inside of her slow, and Dia kissed the back of her neck before sitting back. Slowly, she pulled out, a bit painful for Hanamaru due to the fact that her walls were still eagerly clamped around Dia’s shaft. That slight tinge of pain was quickly replaced with the feeling of Dia’s seed slipping back out of her, dripping onto the desk. Dia laughed a little and gripped Hanamaru’s ass, obviously watching as her own secretions left Hanamaru’s slit. “Ah, what a good girl,” she cooed. Dia untied Hanamaru’s hands and fanned her blouse out before handing it back. “I must say, you’ve certainly proved yourself once again to be such a helpful assistant.”

 

“Th-thank you, Kurosawa-san,” Hanamaru said. Oh, no, did she sound too eager? She was sure she did...

 

“However, an assistant’s job is never done. You ought to help me clean this mess up...”

 

“Yes! Yes, ma’am, zura!”

* * *

The next day, Hanamaru once again walked into the break room with Dia’s empty mug, but that time, she was determined to do it right the first time (although her previous mistake wasn’t met with  _ too _ many consequences). Unfortunately, she was met with Kanan and Mari, slacking off again. 

 

“Afternoon, Maru-chan,” Kanan greeted happily. She was the more tolerable of the two, admittedly.

 

“Good afternoon, Hanamaru! Here to flood Kurosawa-san’s mug again?”

 

“M-maybe, zura,” Hanamaru said. She was trying to sound tough, but going based off of Mari’s giggle, she didn’t. Trying to ignore Mari, Hanamaru quickly poured the coffee then placed the pot back on its stand.

 

“Just another day in the life of a lapdog,” Mari sighed dreamily...tauntingly.

 

Maru gripped the handle of the mug so hard that she thought it would shatter in her hand...then, she remembered what Dia had said to her before. So what, she was a lapdog? “Yeah! Another day, zura,” Hanamaru said, smiling brightly. Mari seemed confused, while Kanan just seemed entertained. “And I’m really good at it, too! So how about that?!”

 

“Oh! Well...that’s just swell,” Mari said, her brow furrowed. “Hm...”

 

“Uh, yeah! Good for you.” Kanan sipped her soda, averting her eyes. 

 

“Thanks!” Hanamaru gave one last grin before lifting the mug and walking out, a little pep in her step. Yeah...being a lapdog wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway i've been reading some really good fic lately?? if you write fic and you read this youre doing great im so proud even if i havent read it. thanks thats all asdfghjkl


End file.
